The present invention relates to a DC-to-DC converter for converting a DC input into a DC output of a voltage different from that of the input, and more particularly relates to a DC-to-DC converter adapted to convert a weak input of 0.3 V or less into an intensive output of a raised voltage.
A variety of solar batteries and thermal batteries are now available as the power source for electric instruments or apparatuses. Each of these batteries includes a generating device in which an electromotive force will be produced when irradiated with light or when heated. In order to amplify a very weak voltage of such an electromotive force, two or more generating devices are connected one to another in series, or alternatively they are made larger in size. An amplified output from the generating devices will further be intensified in voltage, using a converter if necessary.
The series connection of generating devices to form an array thereof is however somewhat disadvantageous in that even if only one or some of them is or are not irradiated with light or comes or come out of order, they would fail as a whole to generate an output at a desired level of voltage. On the other hand, an electric circuit or the like in which the large-sized generating device is incorporated as a power source would be rendered larger in size and more expensive.